New Beginnings
by MissCherryVampire
Summary: "All men are idiots." Uchiha Sarada firmly believed that. Let's hope her father doesn't live up to this expectations. A peak into a possible future of the new Uchiha clan.


"Papa you're leaving already?"

Uchiha Sasuke looked over his shoulder and glanced at his small daughter.

"Sarada you should be in bed." Sasuke replied zipping up his bag.

The young child clenched her fists. "Why do you do this? You are always leaving? Don't you even love mama?" She turned her face biting into her cheeks as she thought bitterly, "_Does papa even love me?_"

Sasuke turned towards his daughter and reached forward letting his fingers brush against her forehead before freezing. Sarada watched her father suddenly pull back his hand trembling.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke said his voice shaking slightly, "I am becoming just like you?"

Sarada stepped forward. Her father hardly talked about her uncle but what she knew from her mother, their relationship was very precious to Sasuke.

"Papa" Sarada asked.

Sasuke looked up, "Sarada." He said, "I would tell you that we would talk about this when I come back but that isn't fair to you. I understand all too well that empty feelings of waiting for answers." Sasuke pushed his bag out of the doorway and stood up gesturing his daughter to the living room.

"The relationship your mother and I share….I am not sure if you would call it love." Sasuke remarked, "Your mother loves me. She always had since she was very young despite everything I have done to her. I found her affections annoying but I could not brush them off."

Sarada reminded silent but she could see how her father's expression softens when he speaks about her mother.

"I am very fond of your mother." Sasuke continued, "If I wasn't you wouldn't have been born but I can't tell you if it's a loving affection I have for your mother. I've forgotten what that emotion feels like." Sasuke paused, "All I do know is that I am happier now with you and your mother by my side."

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard and a head of pink peeked into the room. "Sarada what are you doing up? Sasuke-kun I thought you left."

Sarada stood up and looked at her mother, "Mama...all men are idiots." Sakura looked shocked as she watched in Sasuke's direction for an explanation but her husband seemed as confused as she was. Sarada walked pass her mother wishing her goodnight before going to her room. Sakura laughed at her daughter's retreating figure. She was sure she would get the full story from Sarada in the morning.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke brushed off her question and walked to pick up her bag. Sakura laughed at her husband's antics towards their daughter's sudden rebellious comments against the male population. She followed after him to their front door.

"Will you be back soon?" Sakura asked watching him pick up his bag.

"I will try." Sasuke replied. He paused and looked at his wife, "You heard some of that conversation." Sakura grinned. She knew her husband had sense her presence the moment she stepped downstairs.

"I heard bits of it." Sakura replied casually, "But you can't blame her for asking. She misses you_**….I miss you**_." Her expression grew sad, "But you need to do this not just for yourself but for your brother and this village. Most people don't realize it but most of the resources that are imported into Konoha after the war are because of your travels. You started a very bad habit of meeting very powerful investors who are willing to have shares in Konoha and thanks to you and Naruto the village was able to recover quickly but you let Naruto take the credit for it."

"I didn't do anything. I just recommended Konoha. The dope was the one who convinced them to invest in the village." Sasuke replied. Sakura laughed, "Fine. Be the silent hero. "She replied.

"I am leaving." Sasuke announced throwing his bag over his shoulders.

Sakura wrapped her arms around herself, "Have a safe trip." She replied. Sasuke nodded and lightly kissed her on her forehead making her blush.

"I'll be back soon." He said. Sakura tilted her head and smiled, "I'll be waiting danna-sama."

**The End**

**A/N: I suddenly had a very bad urge to write about Sarada and Boruto. This is just Sarada's side. In Boruto/Bolt will follow this summary: **

**_After hearing a drunk story about his father's first love..Boruto/Bolt is determined to find out how his father really fell in love with his mother._**

**This is also posted on my tumblr account xsasusakufanfictionx. Be on the look out for the second part. **


End file.
